In order for this service to operate, the fleet management service must be able to associate an identifier of document digitisation device which it will receive in the communications from the apparatus and a user account within an online service.
Giving information about a user identifier and a password directly on a document digitisation device for associating this apparatus with the user account is known. The apparatus can then transmit information to the fleet management service, which stores the association. However, this method requires the document digitisation device to have a peripheral enabling this information to be entered. This is not the case with all devices, and more particularly scanners in the example embodiment of the invention.
Using the serial number of the document digitisation device is also known. This number is normally inscribed on the apparatus. The user can then transfer it via the portal of the online service, using his access 1.7. The online service then retrieves the identifier and provides the fleet management service with the association between the identifier of the document digitisation device and the client account. This method has the drawback that the serial number is often inscribed in very small characters. In addition, since this number is unique within a large stock of equipment, it is relatively long, typically more than twenty alphanumeric characters. Manual copying by the user is therefore laborious and subject to errors in transcription.